


Unwanted Feelings

by Matymatsu



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Tension, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matymatsu/pseuds/Matymatsu
Summary: Ever since Moze joined the Crimson Raiders, Lilith has been on her mind constantly— much to her dismay.
Relationships: Moze/Lilith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Unwanted Feelings

Moze was never good with flirting. Truth be told, she was never good with romance in general. There were several reasons why, mostly due to copious amounts of untreatedtrauma and undiagnosed PTSD. She knew that she didn’t want to get too close to people anymore, the idea of losing people important to her again— she knew experiencing it again would be too much for her.

Then Lilith showed up and botched up everything. 

Her confidence, her good looks, her voice, how she cares for everyone on the ship— Moze could go on for hours. It was almost annoying how the siren was always on her mind. She wish she could vent about these feeling to someone besides Iron Bear, but the last thing she wants to do is pour her heart out and break down her own walls. She took out her frustrations by staying in her room and repairing her mech for the fiftieth time that week. Her tank top was stained with oil and dirt after giving her bear the good ol’ scrub down. She lazily tightened the screw around it’s leg, her mind wandering off again. For the past month, it was as if a giant cloud surrounded her mind, occasionally feeling lightheaded and dazed. She assumed it was due to fatigue, since she’s been picking up any little mission to get her off sanctuary.  It **_totally_** wasn’t an excuse to stay away from Lilith.

“Hey, killer!”

Speak of the devil—

The voice caught the gunner off guard and as her body shot up, her helmet-less noggin smacked into Iron bear’s metal bust. Her head started to pound in pain as it met with a loud  clank . She rubbed the top of her skull as Lilith rushed over to her. “Shit, sorry about that. You okay?”

Feeling Lilith’s soft hands on her bare shoulders, rubbing her greasy skin in comfort, not caring about the gross sensation. It caused Moze’s heart to skip a beat. She let out an awkward laugh before speaking. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine. No worries, Commander.” She replied, her hand resting on her thigh as the pain subsided. Lilith crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at Moze. “I told you, Lilith is just fine.”

“Sorry, force of habit...”  
  
Moze never felt awkward talking to anyone. Lilith always knew how to make her nervous without even trying to.

“You’ve been hanging out in here a lot. Is Iron bear on his last breath?” She asked, her voice having just a hint of playfulness. She leaned over, her eyes scanning the mech from top to bottom. Moze let out a scoff with a smirk. “As if! This old boy can take a beating.” She said, giving the robot a good smack. The sound of her hand making contact with the metal gently echoed in the room. “I think the humidity on Eden 6 is making him overheat quicker, been thinking about installing some kind of cooling system.”

“Sounds like a good idea. Pretty sure Ellie can help ya out with that.” Lilith insisted, sitting beside Moze as the two stared at the mech in silence. The gunner’s eyes occasionally peeked over to the siren, watching the rested expression on her face. The wrench in her hand twirled with her fingers as she thought about what to do. Should she say something? Would it be rude if she just got back to work, ignoring the other woman’s presence? 

“Ya know... if I did anything wrong, you can tell me.”

“Huh?”

Moze barely comprehended the mutter that left Lilith’s lips. Apparently, the siren didn’t mean to say it, as she jerked up. “Uh... n-nothing, nothing...!” She said, holding a hand up in defense. Moze raised an eyebrow. She’s never seen this side of Lilith before. Her voice shook a little and all of a sudden, she couldn’t make direct eye contact. Moze wondered if this was how she’s been acting.

She let out a snicker, laying her head back as she pondered how to put her feelings into words. Perhaps she was being pretty selfish, keeping her distance away from Lilith without giving a reason. She sighed.

“It’s nothing you did Lil, just been feeling a bit... overwhelmed.” She explained. She wasn’t sure if overwhelmed was the right term for how she’s been, but she couldn’t think of a better one. “I get ya. This whole war with those twin nut jobs has been getting to me too.” 

“Heh... yeah...”

The room became silent again. Moze was screaming at herself to just speak up. However, her mouth remained shut. Lilith let out a groan of frustration. “What I’m trying to get at here is... just... just talk to me if you want. I’m pretty shitty at giving people good advice, but I have ears. Sometimes it’s just good to scream at someone for a few minutes.” She added, her hand resting on Moze’s knee. A smile crept across her face as she gently took Lilith’s hand in hers. “Thanks, Lilith...”

“No commander?” Lilith teased, causing the two to laugh. Moze felt her nerves soothe as she felt her fingers instinctively intertwined with Lilith’s. Her smile widened, noticing that the siren didn’t pull away. Not at first, at least. However, once the two looked at each other, they both moved their hands away. Moze turned her head away as Lilith cleared her throat, getting back on her feet. “I’ll uhh... I’ll let ya get back to work.” She spoke, the shakiness returning to her voice as Moze could practically see the embarrassment ooze off her from the corner of her eye. She flashed her a thumbs up before Lilith walked out the room, the door sliding shut to leave the vault hunter alone. Moze’s gaze went back towards her hand, lightly playing with her finger tips. Her smile returned again, her heart skipping a beat as her mind repeated the soft moment over and over. She shook her head, tossing the wrench in the air and catching it. She stood up, walking back up to Iron Bear.

“Alright Moze... head out of the clouds.” 


End file.
